staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 listopada 1993
TVP 1 7.00 Rondo - magazyn gospodarczo-informacyjny 7.20 Rynek Agro 7.45 Z Polski 8.05 Racje i emocje 8.25 Wszystko o działce 8.50 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz "Plecak pełen przygód" (11) - serial prod. pol.-niem-fiń. 11.00 "Na szlaku przygody" (4) - serial dok. prod. australijskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Pół godziny dla rodziny - Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy 12.45 Morze - magazyn 13.15 Studio Sport - Apetyt na zdrowie 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia - "Super Baloo" - "Bridge of Boogedcy" (1) 15.15 Jesienne MTV 15.55 Teatr Wspomnień: Tadeusz Różewicz "Świadkowie, albo nasza mała stabilizacja" (spektakl z 1963 roku, 44 min.) 18.45 Zaproszenie do teatru - Książę Homburg 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klatka - Ciaslikowie - program rozrywkowy Krzysztofa Jaroszyńskiego 17.40 Mistrzostwa Polski formacji tanecznych 18.10 "Dzień za dniem" (19) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka - Tukany na tropie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie zoo 20.30 "Odległy ląd" - film fab. prod. USA (1981 r., 106 min.) 22.35 Wiadomości 22.45 Kariery, bariery - Andrzej Strzelecki 24.00 Sportowa sobota 0.15 "Cygan" - film fab. prod. franc. (1975 r., 97 min.) 2.00 "Mroczne echa" - film fab. prod. USA-jugosłow. (1986 r., 92 min.) 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 "Wilki morskie" - film dokumentalny 8.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 9.00 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 9.20 Nauka języka migowego (7) 9.25 Powitanie 9.35 Wspólnota w kulturze 10.10 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 10.40 Róbta, co chceta - program Jerzego Owsiaka 11.00 Leonard Bernstein - spotkania z muzyką (10) 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Kochankowie z Marony" - dramat psychologiczno-obyczajowy (1966 r., 98 min.) 13.45 Halo Dwójka 13.50 "Casus: Otto Schimek" - - film dok. Andrzeja Chiczewskiego 14.30 Studio Sport - Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 15.20 Halo Dwójka 15.35 Zwierzęta świata "Patagonia - kraina nieznana" (1) - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 15.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.00 Panorama 16.10 "Pełna chata" - "Grecki tydzień" - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.30 Program dnia 16.45 Festiwal polskich filmów fabularnych Gdynia '93 17.05 Wielka gra - teleturniej 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Program lokalny 18.30 "Gra" - teleturniej 19.00 La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 19.30 Publicystyka kulturalna 20.10 Rzeczpospolita Druga i pół - "Naczelny" 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Słowo na niedzielę 21.40 Benny Hill 22.10 Pamięci Rossiniego w rocznicę śmierci 22.25 Dopóki płynąć; będą rzeki - "Ostatnie polowanie" - film prod. USA (1956 r., 98 min.) 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Koncert Candy 1.30 Program na jutro 1.35 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 8.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 10.45 Festiwal Cantate Deo - program L. Furmana 11.00 Film dokumentalny w Teletrójce: ,,Próba sił" - serial produkcji angielskiej (2/4) 11.30 Spotkanie - program St. Piskora 12.00 ,,Latający cyrk Monty Pythona" - serial kabaretowy prod. ang. 13.00 ,,Nie tylko w szafie" - magazyn mody G. Herich i E. Slezak 13.15 Gęba, mina i ojczyzna - program K. Piotrowskiego 13.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski A. Zydorowicza 13.45 ,,Kronika" - program W. Patlewicza 14.00 Trans World Sport - ciekawostki ze świata sportu, nietypowe dyscypliny, ulubieni sportowcy 15.00 Muzyka i gospodarka - program przygotowany przez Agencje DRMusic 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 1) 16.10 ,,Przygody Hucka" - serial przygodowy dla młodych widzów (odc. 12/14) 17.15 ,,Liceum Muzyczne z Bytomia w Filharmonii Narodowej w Warszawie" - relacja M. Makaruk 17.50 ,,Znane i nieznane oblicza muzycznych arcydzieł" - progr. M. Tesarczyk 18.05 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.15 Aktualności kulturalne 18.30 ,,Boje we dwoje" - teleturniej dla zakochanych pod redakcją M. Różyckiej i B. Cadera 19.00 Muzyczne Rekomendacje Teletrójki - program W. Zamorskiego 19.15 Studio Regionalne - ciekawostki z regionu, goście w studiu 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Wspinaczka" - film prod. USA 21.30 Akademia jazzowa - progr. L. Furmana 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Sport w Teletrójce - transmisje 23.10 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Świntuszenie po zmroku" - film fabularny prod. USA 0.50 Muzyka i gospodarka - program Agencji DRMusic 1.50 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 16.00 4 x 4 - mag. motoryzacyjny 16.30 Między nami smakoszami 17.00 Supermodelka 17.30 Sherlock Holmes - film anim. 18.35 He Man (43) 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Złowrogi raj (3) 19.45 Dla dzieci 20.00 Niedżentelmeński postępek (1) 21.05 Producenci (powt.) 22.30 Informacje 22.45 Alfabet Kisiela 23.00 Zwalczyć zło - film USA 0.25 Potwory TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie 8.10 Apetyt na zdrowie - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.55 Interludium muzyczne 9.10 Ziarno 9.35 Truskawkowe Studio - program dla dzieci 10.00 Piosenki dla dzieci 10.15 3 + Jedna (4) - serial TVP dla dzieci 10.45 Blok Polonijny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.20 Trzy kwadranse ze sportem 13.05 Klasztory polskie 13.30 Przyroda Polski 13.45 Gość TV Polonia 14.00 Jesień z Fredrą: Aleksander Fredro - Śluby panieńskie 15.15 Wielka gra 16.05 Czy to jest przyjaźń, czy to jest kochanie - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W świecie filmów rysunkowych 17.40 Czterdziestolatek - serial komediowy TVP 18.40 Magazyn sportowy 18.50 Jak to w rodzinie 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Chłopi (13-ost.) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Labirynt - film fabularny 23.00 Olga Lipińska zaprasza: Właśnie leci kabarecik 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na niedzielę 0.10 Godzina szczerości 1.00 Lidia Wysocka i jej piosenki cz. 2 - program rozr. 1.30 Chłopi - serial TVP (powt.) 2.30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Golf - Puchar Świata 10.00 International Motorsport - magazyn 11.00 Futbol amerykański - magazyn NFL 11.30 Boks - K.O. - magazyn 13.30 Motocykle - Halowy supercross w Paryżu-Bercy 15.00 Tenis-live ATP - turniej mężczyzn 17.00 Pływanie - MŚ w Goteshead 19.00 Golf-live - Puchar Świata 20.30 Tenis-live - ATP - turniej mężczyzn 23.30 Sport motocyklowy 1.00 Boks - walki zawodowców RTL 6.00 Filmy rysunkowe 8.00 Myszka ucieka 8.20 Pinokio 8.50 Camp Candy 9.20 Dinozaury 9.50 T-Rex 10.20 Kapitan Planeta 10.50 Speed Racer 11.15 Żółwie ninja 11.45 Pies i 2 koty 12.15 Hendersonowie 12.45 Pełna chata 13.15 Książe z Bel-Air 13.40 Major Dad 14.10 Ottifanten 14.45 Knight Rider 15.45 Drużyna A 16.45 Jump Street 21 17.45 The Heights 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 20.15 Zatwardziali kawalerowie 22.00 Czarny orzeł - film przyg. USA 23.50 Sobotnia noc - progr. rozrywkowy 0.50 Magazyn dla mężczyzn 1.15 Różowa seria 1.45 Tuxedo Warrior 3.25 Łotry szturmują Troję - wł. film erot. 5.15 Drużyna A Sat 1 5.00 ,,Ran" - piłka nożna 6.00 Między niebem a ziemią 6.30 Program dla dzieci 9.00 Drops! - quiz 9.30 Koło fortuny 10.10 Forum gospodarcze 10.40 Niespodzianka z Szanghaju - film USA (powt.) 12.25 Monsignor - film przyg. USA 14.35 Statek kosmiczny ,,Orion" 15.45 Cluedo - zabawa w morderstwo 16.40 Kropka, kropka 17.15 Idź na całość 18.00 ,,ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Heino-show - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Mann-o-Mann 23.00 Wesołe uczennice - niem. film erot. 0.30 Raport z St. Pauli - niem. film erot. 2.00 Wesołe... (powt.) 3.25 Schreinemakers Pro 7 6.05 Podróż przez 5 kontynentów 6.55 Perry Mason 7.55 Planeta gigantów 8.55 Diamentowa jaskinia nad Mekongiem (powt.) 10.35 Samotny jeździec - western USA 12.15 Air Force 13.15 Kung fu 14.50 Frank Buck 15.10 Taras Bulba - film hist. USA 17.30 Hardball 18.25 Dwie damy i walet 18.55 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 19.25 Roseadnne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Frantic - krym. USA-fr. 22.40 W dżungli krwawych bestii - film przyg. USA 0.25 Special Squad 1.30 Crescendo - ang. film grozy 3.05 Dwie damy i walet MTV 8.00 Weekend telewidzów 11.00 Wielki ekran 11.30 Yo! Rap w MTV 13.30 Pierwszy raz na ekranie 14.00 Weekend telewidzów 15.00 Nagrody filmowe MTV 1993 17.00 Muzyka do tańca 18.00 Wielki ekran 18.30 Wiadomości 19.00 European Top 20 21.00 Saturday Night Live Vintage 21.30 Eric Clapton 22.00 Soul 23.00 Pierwszy raz na ekranie 23.30 Nagrody filmowe MTV 1993 RTL 2 5.55 Bezkresna preria - film USA 8.15 Złota Lily - kom. USA 9.50 Kobold - film austral. 11.45 Supermasażysta - komedia izraelska 13.30 Bezkresna preria (powt.) 15.55 Kochany Augustyn - film niem. 17.45 Wiadomości 17.55 Masada (1) - czteroodcinkowy serial USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Raj na wyspie śmierci - film meks. 22.00 Oddział Lamparta - film niem.-wł. 0.00 Matka i córka - film fr.-wł. 1.55 Masada (1) (powt.) 3.50 Kochany Augustyn (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1993 roku